


Do mnie mówisz?

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Other, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Eddie gapi się przez kilka sekund na zawartość pudełka. Ryzykuje jeden rzut oka z powrotem na twarz Anne – po której widać, że nie jest zachwycona – krzywi się i wraca spojrzeniem do pudełka. Aha. Zawartość jest dalej dokładnie ta sama.— Zestaw bluetooth — mówi Anne.— Aha, znaczy, tak, zauważyłem — odpowiada z bólem Eddie.





	Do mnie mówisz?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophiomancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiomancer/gifts).
  * A translation of [are you talking to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397573) by [ophiomancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiomancer/pseuds/ophiomancer). 



Eddie gapi się przez kilka sekund na zawartość pudełka. Ryzykuje jeden rzut oka z powrotem na twarz Anne – po której widać, że nie jest zachwycona – krzywi się i wraca spojrzeniem do pudełka. Aha. Zawartość jest dalej dokładnie ta sama.

— Zestaw bluetooth — mówi Anne.

— Aha, znaczy, tak, zauważyłem — odpowiada z bólem Eddie i ostrożnie odkłada pudełko z powrotem na kawiarniany stolik. — Tylko, uch. Czemu?

Wyraz twarzy Anne się nie zmienia, ale bije od niej taka cierpliwość, że Eddie myśli sobie, że może powiedział właśnie coś głupiego.

 **Ty często mówisz coś głupiego** , odzywa się w jego głowie głos jego _drugiego_ , **ale i tak cię lubimy.**

— Ciii — mruczy Eddie pod nosem, chociaż nie udaje mu się tak do końca pohamować uśmiechu. Kiedy przypomina sobie, że powinien patrzeć na Anne, ta przewraca na jego widok oczami. — Co?

— Dan i ja pomyśleliśmy po prostu, że może ci się taki przyda — tłumaczy Anne, machając ręką w stronę urządzenia.

— Do czego? Do pracy? Anne, wróciłem do dziennikarstwa i to w zasadzie nie jest aż taka prestiżowa robota, żebym potrzebował…

— Nie, nie. Do tej drugiej sprawy.

— Do tej drugiej…

— Z twoim nowym kumplem?

Eddie gapi się na nią, jakby nic nie rozumiał.

Anne wzdycha.

— Eddie. Przecież wiem, że nie jesteś aż taki głupi.

— Udawajmy przez sekundę, że jednak jestem aż taki głupi i może musisz mi, uch. Wprost powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi.

— W porządku — prycha Anne, siadając bardziej prosto. — Cały czas gadasz w miejscach publicznych do swojego drugiego pilota i martwiliśmy się, że to ściąga na ciebie nieprzyjazną uwagę ze strony innych ludzi.

— Co? — pyta zdumiony. — Nie, nie, oj no kurde, no. Nie ma żadnego drugiego pilota, nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz, jestem sobie tutaj całkiem sam…

Anne mierzy go spojrzeniem, od którego jeszcze kilka tygodni temu serce pękłoby mu z bólu, ale teraz sprawia tylko, że Eddie zaczyna się trochę wiercić. Symbiont mruczy z zadowolenia; Eddie czuje go w piersi jako taką ciężką, ale dziwnie przyjemną obecność. **Lubimy ją, Eddie.** _ **Bystra**_ **jest.**

Eddie przestaje udawać.

— Skąd wiedziałaś…?

— Eddie. W zeszłym tygodniu przy kolacji cały czas coś do niego burczałeś. A konkretnie to Dan podsłuchał, jak mówisz, że „oficjalnie nie ma go w jadłospisie”.

— Tamto gadanie? — pyta Eddie lekceważąco. — To nie było nic ważnego. Po prostu miałem ciężki dzień w pracy.

Anne nie daje sobie wciskać kitu.

— Jak tu przyszłam, kłóciłeś się sam ze sobą o to, co zamówić.

— Może jestem osobą z natury niezdecydowaną!

— On dwie minuty temu podkradł z witryny herbatnik czekoladowy.

Eddie przeciąga dłonią po twarzy i jęczy smętnie.

— Serio? A rozmawialiśmy o tym.

**_Głodny_ , Eddie.**

— Ja to rozumiem, słońce, ale jak nie szukamy akurat złych ludzi, to musimy _płacić_ za jedzenie. Wiesz, to głównie po to chodzę do pracy. Żeby nadążyć za twoim absurdalnym apetytem.

**Nie jest absurdalny. Żywi nas obu.**

— Wiem, kochanie, wiem. Słuchaj, to może po drodze do domu kupię nam bombonierkę, to sobie zjemy. Co ty na to?

**I jakieś głowy?**

— Jak przez resztę dnia dasz radę trzymać te zachłanne macki przy sobie, to pewnie, możemy iść poszukać jakiegoś przestępcy albo dwóch, żebyś ich sobie…

— Eddie — przerywa im Anne, tak że zaczynają znowu zwracać uwagę na nią i w związku z tym na nielicznych klientów kawiarni, którzy patrzą teraz w ich stronę. Anne lekko popycha pudełko po stole w ich kierunku. — Załóż to — mówi.

Eddie wzdycha i niechętnie sięga po urządzenie. Może Anne ma trochę racji i to będzie dobry kamuflaż. No naprawdę głupek z niego, że sam na to nie wpadł.

 **Nic nie szkodzi, Eddie** , szepcze symbiont, kiedy Eddie wsuwa sobie słuchawkę za ucho.  **Jesteś** _**nasz** _ **głupek.**


End file.
